


Clock

by UndertheWeather15



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Laura shoots X-24 before Logan can be impaled.
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Clock

Laura made a quick grab for the gun, which lay a few feet in front of her. She took the adamantium bullet and placed it into the weapon as she got to her feet. 

She shuffled backward in surprise as Rictor moved the truck atop of X-24, causing him to disappear from view. Others may have been as good as dead, but she knew that he’d be getting back up within a few moments.

“Go..” Logan rasped, coughing as he led her toward the other kids. “Go, go!”

But they froze upon hearing the large sound of the truck being moved. They all turned, Logan standing protectively in front of them as they watched the truck be thrown into the air. X-24 came rushing toward them.

Laura’s eyes widened and watched as the mutant revealed its claws, plunging them into Logan’s shoulder and dragging him across the grass as he yelled at them to run.

X-23 snuck behind the truck, trying to find a good shot. She aimed, hesitating upon hearing Logan’s pained groans and shouts.

And then the bullet flew through the air, hitting its mark. X-24’s hold on the Wolverine slipped and he fell to the ground lifelessly.

To Laura, it seemed he never had a soul anyway.

Logan grunted painfully as he struggled to sit up. Laura knew the poison was going to kill him off soon, which is why she needed to get him help quickly.

She rushed over to, practically, her surrogate father, although he may not love her as one. Though, she questioned that. Obviously he cared for her, or he wouldn’t have shown up and risked his life to save them. To save her.

“Por favor estar bien..” She muttered under her breath as she approached.

Within a few seconds she was on her knees next to him, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes at the damage that had been done. His serious injuries plus the adamantium poison currently flowing through him was a deadly combination.

There was blood all over him, the majority of it his own, which wasn’t a comforting thought.

“Can you get up?” She asked, not failing to notice how shaky her voice had become. The child quickly cleared her throat, blinking the tears from her eyes as Logan made one last failed attempt to stand.

Logan looked up at her, squinting his eyes painfully.

“Yeah..just, give me a second..” He replied, grunting as he tried, once again, to get up. Though he only managed to get to his knees.

The other children made their way over, Rictor stepping up beside Laura. “Do you need help?”

She nodded and together they both pulled the man to his feet.

They walked the next few minutes across the border. Laura was staying behind with the injured Logan while she had encouraged the others to stay ahead.

Logan was limping badly, and seriously pale. He looked as though he was going to collapse any second. His heavy and erratic breathing was definitely worrisome as well. Laura knew his condition was only worsening.

She pressed up against his side with a small whimper, her small hand wrapping around his wrist. In the past, Logan would have simply shook her off and glared at her, but that had changed. This time he actually held her own wrist in return.

“You alright, kid?” He asked, which seemed fairly ironic in this situation as clearly he needed way more medical attention than Laura. Unlike him, her skeleton wasn’t made of adamantium, though her healing factor still worked.

Logan had swore to himself to avoid contact with any strangers. He couldn’t bear to get close to anyone and then have them ripped away like everyone else was. But Laura changed him.

Somehow, just somehow, she managed to slip her way into his heart. He didn’t know if it was because she was his daughter or some other random reason. But overtime, he’s noticed how much like him she actually was. It was scary, in some ways.

But now part of him was terrified he was going to lose her, so he was going to do everything he could to protect her.

Laura glanced up at him, still holding his wrist and staying close to him. She nodded her head in response to his question, then scanned over the many bloodied areas across his clothing and skin. “You’re hurt.”

“Nothin’ a couple drinks won’t fix,” Logan grunted, the pain becoming increasingly more obvious as he slowed dramatically. Laura stayed with him though.

It only took a few more steps to send the Wolverine to his knees. His breathing was growing more and more erratic, which sent Laura into a panic as she kneeled in front of him, grabbing and holding both of his wrists out in front of him.

“I’m not sure...how much farther I can go, Laura..” He breathed. “You and your friends should just go without me. I’m slowing ya down..”

Laura visibly flinched, and Logan instinctively wanted to take back that sentence.

He wanted to regret it even more when he saw the tears they had appeared in her eyes.

“No.”

“Shit, kid..” He muttered, reaching out to grab her arm. “Hey, I ain’t gonna go anywhere alright? I take that back.”

Laura looked at least a little bit more satisfied.

“Levántate,” She said, pulling on his arm, careful to avoid his wounds. “Get up.”

“Jesus, kid..” Logan swore under his breath. “Can’t you give a man a break?” 

He grunted in pain, pained groans escaping his throat as he fought to regain his footing. Unfortunately, it didn’t go well for him. His body was starting to give out from his wounds plus the poison, and he collapsed to the ground with a pained shout.

The others of the group turned around and approached, but kept their distance, hesitant to approach.

“Laura—“ He winced, sucking in a shark breath as rested his bloodied and trembling hands on the grass. 

“Daddy..” Laura was at his side in an instant, not really noticing what she had said.

Laura grunted as she tried to sit him up against one of the tall trees. It took a few tries before she was successful, instantly sitting at Logan’s side.

“So..” Logan gasped. “Oh, so this is what it feels like..”

A small whimper escaped Laura’s throat as she turned to the others. They seemed to get the message that they’d be camping out here for the night, thus they settled down.

When night fell, Laura kept watch over a sleeping Logan. She was the only one awake, as everyone else was sound asleep.

She leaned against him, listening to his unsteady and heavy breathing. But she took relief in it, as it reassured her that Logan was still alive.

A few minutes later, she found it hard to keep her eyes open. She blinked sluggishly, before they slipped closed and she slipped headfirst into a nightmare.

Of course, after the day’s events, she wasn’t surprised of the nature of it. It was obviously about Logan dying, and X-24 finishing off her friends until she was the only one left.

Quickly after, she woke up with a gasp and a small, fearful sob. Though she quickly took notice that Logan was awake and looking at her in concern.

“Nightmare?” He asked, brows furrowing in understanding. 

Laura hesitated, then nodded as she looked away in shame.

“Want to talk about it?” Logan asked in a whisper, saving his strength.

Laura once again hesitated. “Maybe later..”

Logan nodded. “I understand.”

Once he saw that Laura was beginning to shake, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, letting her fall asleep against him.

He definitely did not deserve her. She was definitely fragile, and he really didn’t want to say something or do something to break her.

He turned and looked down at the sleeping form beside him, pushing the pain from his own wounds to the back of his mind.

It took a few minutes, but eventually he drifted into his own slumber. Surprisingly peaceful to say the least.


End file.
